


Parental Advisory

by saltandbyrne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Bad Wrong, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Felching, Feminization, Finger Sucking, First Time, Forced Feminization, Grooming, Hebephilia, Hux/OMC - Freeform, Id Fic, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Proceed with caution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Special Hell Express, Spit Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, belly bulge, gagging, loss of consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: With his eyes on the door Kylo licks his lips, leans his weight back in his chair. For all his clumsiness at seduction, Hux is beautiful, from the feet Kylo could cradle in his palm to the limpid, needy green of his eyes. This is a child used to getting his way with the men who must turn to him like sunflowers to the sky.Kylo is not a Humbert.





	Parental Advisory

**Author's Note:**

> **READ THE TAGS**  
>  Major trigger warnings for non-con, extreme underage (Hux is 13), and general id-fic nastiness. Kylo is a bad person with no redeeming qualities. Please don't read this if you're not comfortable with any of those things.
> 
> I shouldn't have to say this, but nothing that happens in this piece of fiction should ever, under any circumstance, happen in real life.

This town is a shithole.

Kylo has an index for these things.  His job sends him to a staggering variety of podunk-ass towns, all of which can be rated on his mental tally of shittiness.  Each Walmart is -10 points, a Waffle House is +5, +15 if it looks like someone got stabbed there, a megachurch is -20, a megachurch with “Make America Great Again!” signs on the lawn is -40, an independent book and/or record store is +15.  A solid local diner with booths that look like they crawled their way out of the fifties is a good +10 depending on coffee quality and the general bitchiness of the waitresses.

Even with Merv’s Moonlight All-Night Diner, this place is squarely in the red.

Kylo can’t really complain.  His company’s footing the bill for his car, food, and lodging, which, fine.  He can complain a little. It’s not even a Holiday Inn, it’s a Holiday Inn  _ Express _ , the ugly step-sibling of the shitty hotel world.  Denied the dignity of room service, where he could at least get a mediocre sandwich without having to put pants on, he’d been forced to leave his room and pray he could find something other than an Applebee’s for dinner.

The coffee is strong at Merv’s and Fran, his dour-faced waitress, has topped him off twice before his burger even slides into view.  +3 for Fran.

The crowd is the usual for a schoolnight – some high school kids getting rowdy on caffeine and fried shit, a tired-looking single mom with a pouting daughter, a parliament of lonely old dudes lining the counter and eating pie.  A father and son sit across from him, the man’s sweat-dappled bald spot a poor match for his son’s stunning red hair. Redheads always catch his eye.

“Thanks for the milkshake, da – I mean, Mr. Miller.”

There’s a kind of trouble that Kylo can’t resist and this kid is radiant with it.  Slim and pretty enough to make the –teen on the end of his age more of a question mark than an assumption, with quick green eyes to match his hair and a shade of pink to his lips that makes something sink in Kylo.

_ Mr. Miller. _

A coach? A scout leader?  Kylo sips his coffee through his teeth as the kid slides one red Converse under the table.  The rubber tip edges along the hem of Mr. Miller’s khakis as the kid’s eyes dart side to side, furtive.  He slides it up an inch, tugging at the bare, overhaired skin under his pants leg. Kylo knows the face of a man about to blow a load in his Jockeys.  Mr. Miller flushes and stammers out some simpering compliment.

He calls the kid Armie.

Armie’s got a milkshake with a cherry on top.  Kylo’s skin itches under the collar of his V-neck when the kid snakes his tongue out to lick a dollop of whipped cream off the rim of his fluted glass, eyes closed in studied pleasure.  He sighs softly and smacks his lips together before he pouts them around the striped straw and gives Mr. Miller a look so innocent it’s crucifying.

This guy is getting fucking  _ played _ .

There’s a pool of pinked grease settling in the center of Kylo’s plate.  He barely notices as he takes another bite of his medium-rare and licks the blood off his lips.  He’s watched porn that’s not as hot as this kid with a straw. Mr. Miller subtly adjusts himself under the table and Kylo shifts in sympathy.  He drops his food, his appetite growling for something else.

“I’m all sticky,” Armie whispers when his milkshake is empty, his eyelashes batting like a Monroe parody.  He crushes his cherry between two perfect rows of teeth and smiles at his prey.

“Will you help me wash my hands?”

Kylo almost snorts out loud.  This kid isn’t half as good as he thinks he is but Mr. Miller follows him to the john like he’d go there tongue-first if he could.  This shit has to be worth at least 20 points.

Tomorrow holds an easy day of programming and patching security bullshit for the local school system.  Kylo’s grand plans for the evening had been eating something greasy and seeing how many washcloths he could jerk off in before he passed out.

His porn looks a lot like the milkshake skipping toward the bathroom.

Kylo throws a twenty on the table and adds another five for Fran.  Not his fault if he needs to use the bathroom before he leaves.

Kylo can be quiet when he wants to.  Tucked away past a corner and some phone booths that still have honest-to-God Yellow Pages chained to the base, Kylo eases the door to the Men’s open and steps inside as softly as he can.

“Like this, Daddy?”

Kylo’s eyebrows raise and his dick gives an involuntary jump in his jeans.  Jesus. He freezes, willing his breath to be silent as he listens. Soft breaths, a sharp inhale, and there,  _ fuck _ , the wet slap of skin Kylo would know anywhere.

It’s a struggle to swallow all the spit in his mouth without making too much noise but he manages.

He inches closer to the closed stall, blessing himself for wearing sneakers instead of his boots.  He can hear Mr. Miller huffing and mumbling about “making Daddy feel better.” Kylo wants to high five the guy and strangle him to death at the same time.

Occupying six and a half feet of space is honestly a pain in the ass most of the time.  Shoulders perpetually sloped down over his computer, his feet too big to fit under most forms of public transportation, Kylo’s never been overly thrilled with being the tallest guy in every fucking room.  It does, however, have its advantages.

He barely has to rise onto his tiptoes to peer over the stall, although he’s glad he’s balancing himself with one hand when he does. 

_ Fuck _ .

Perched on the edge of the pockmarked toilet is Armie, his red sneakers pigeon-toed together and his hand wrapped around Mr. Miller’s fat dick.  He’s not doing much work, just holding on while Mr. Miller pumps into his fist. The old guy’s sweating like it’s his first backseat handjob, his lips shaking and his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Are you okay, Daddy?”

Kylo licks his lips as Mr. Miller sputters out an answer.  With his eyes squeezed shut, the guy doesn’t see the whiplash of Armie’s face from Precious Moments innocence to sneering contempt.

This fucking  _ kid _ .

Armie rolls his eyes and jerks his hand a little, too familiar with the motion for the way he snaps back to shocked delight when poor Mr. Miller twitches and comes over all over the kid’s hand with an undignified groan.  Armie closes his eyes just in time for a few stray ropes of come to land on his face and it’s only then that Kylo notices his own throbbing hard-on. He ducks his head down just as Armie blinks his eyes open.

He needs to get the fuck out of here.

He’s less careful on the way out, but he’s also a lot more erect and a lot less inclined to give a fuck if he gets caught.  He’s not the one who just jerked off on a middle schooler’s face.

Strangle.  He definitely wants to strangle the guy.

He makes it out of Merv’s without incident.  Fran doesn’t seem too inclined to make eye contact, let alone wave goodbye. 

He barely makes it the ten feet from his hotel door to the nearest chair before he gets his dick out.  A few quick strokes and the image of Armie with come striping his cheek is all it takes to get him fully hard.

Would Armie’s little hand fit all the way around him?  Probably not. Kylo bites his lip and jacks himself, stopping to spit in his palm just enough to feel it.  Being tall isn’t all it’s cracked up to be but he has to admit, being proportional has never done him wrong.  The kid’s probably never even seen a dick as big as his. Would he gasp at it, flutter his eyelashes and make a silent  _ oh _ on his cherry-top lips?

Kylo’s breath is choppy as he works himself faster, one hand sneaking down to cup his balls and tug gently.  He could leave more than a few stripes on that pretty face, get it dripping off his baby-pale eyelashes, land some on his flat, milk-white chest and the perfect pink of his nipples. 

“Take it for Daddy,” Kylo whispers under his breath, just to taste it on his tongue as he pictures those pouting lips struggling to open for his cock.  Would he gag when Kylo bumped it against his palate, choke when he pushed further and held him there? He’d look so good with spit sliding down his chin.

“Good boy.”

Yes, he’d be good for Kylo, struggle through his tears to get his cock barely halfway in.  The only eye-rolling he’d do is when he choked on Kylo’s load in his mouth. That sneering face from the bathroom dissolves into a wet-faced mess as Kylo hunches over and comes into the palm of his hand.  God, he’d stuff it right into the kid’s pretty little asshole if he were here.

“Shit.”

Kylo cleans himself up and flops down onto the bed, happy to have gotten that out of his system.  Better he starts his work tomorrow with a clear head. He falls asleep tallying up how many points a Daddy handjob is worth.

~

“Lab’s closed, kid.”

These little shits have been wandering in all day.  Kylo rolls his eyes, interrupted from his diagnostics once again. 

“There’s a sign on the— “

Kylo looks up and almost drops his fucking laptop. With his hands clasped behind his back, the neat khakis and pressed shirt of his uniform spotless, the kid in his doorway smiles sweetly under a head of daydream red hair.

It’s the milkshake.

“Oh, I didn’t see it.”

His voice is just as sweet when it’s not echoing off a bathroom wall. 

“No, that’s OK,” Kylo says, sliding his laptop onto one of the desks and turning in his chair.

“I’m Ar – I’m Hux,” the kid says, biting his lip between his two front teeth as he looks up at Kylo.  He can’t begrudge the kid a pseudonym.

“Kylo.”

“What’re you working on?”

Hux steps in to look at Kylo’s computer, but not without quietly closing the door first.  He leans onto Kylo’s rolling chair, splaying his hands over the padded arms. Kylo swallows down the memory of what he’d watched those hands do.

“Just some, uh, security stuff.”

Kylo can’t stop staring at his hands.  They’re delicate, so pale he can see the veins webbing out over the backs of his palms.  His arms are just as slender, pale as a cloud and thin enough for Kylo to wrap his hand around two times over.

“Oh, cool,” Hux says, which is anything but true but his face looks so pleasantly enraptured when it meets Kylo’s. 

“I was just going to look for something, but maybe—“

Hux’s eyes light up with an exaggerated good idea.

“Maybe you could help me?”

Kylo could help this kid with so many things. 

“I have to do a book report about this really old book.”

_ Lolita _ . 

The kid’s head is practically in his lap when he reaches into his book bag for it. 

_ My sin, my soul _ . It’s the kind of obvious shit Kylo would roll his eyes at in porn. 

Even if his taste in literature is a bit precious, the sweep of his downy eyelashes makes Kylo shift in his seat. He spreads his thighs, glad for the tight fit of the slacks he’d grabbed. Let the kid see what a real dick looks like. 

“Haven’t read this in years.”

Kylo plucks the worn copy from Hux’s bird-boned hand. It’s bound in plastic and covered in school library stickers. Has Hux actually read it, fashioned himself after some stumbling, heart-eyed temptress for the hapless Humberts of his small world?

With his eyes on the door Kylo licks his lips, leans his weight back in his chair. For all his clumsiness at seduction, Hux is beautiful, from the feet Kylo could cradle in his palm to the limpid, needy green of his eyes. This is a child used to getting his way with the men who must turn to him like sunflowers to the sky. 

Kylo is not a Humbert. 

“Some people say it’s a tragedy.”

Hux’s throat barely has a slice of adam’s apple on it. He swallows, his affect slipping for a moment before he shrugs coyly. 

“Tell you what, I’m around town for a few days.”

Kylo clasps his hands behind his head, taking up every inch of space his broad chest allows. 

“If you can tell me where I can find a decent milkshake in this town, I’ll help you write your report.”

“I like the ones at Merv’s, it’s over by the Shell station,” Hux says, licking his little lips and smiling blithely at Kylo. 

“I’d really appreciate the help, Mr. Kylo.  I need to keep my grades up.”

This kid’s got his pinup pose down.  All he needs is the little dog tugging his panties down to be a copper-headed Coppertone girl. 

“I’d be happy to help, Hux.”

The name trips Nabokovian against his teeth, tickling his palate, engendering a hiss. The arch in Hux’s back curves into promise, his flat chest presented forward. Kylo wants to pet his hair. Kylo wants to suck the marrow from his bones. 

He unfolds his arms and rests Hux’s book on one of his thick thighs, too high up to be anything other than what this is. Kylo can flirt, too. 

“Why don’t I pick you up tonight and we can bring some of those milkshakes back to my place?”

With a smile meant for messes and broken promises, Kylo slides his thumb along the spine of Hux’s book. He stops, his knuckle hovering over the cursive L as he pulls a frown. 

“Unless ... is your daddy going to let you go out all by yourself?”

“Oh, my father’s out of town for a while.”

Hux runs one finger along the edge of the book, his eyes on the floor.

“He travels a lot for work.”

Latch-key boys are a gift from God.  Kylo licks his lips, grateful.

“Well, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you getting a little help with your school work.”

“My father says I should always do my best.”

Hux looks him in the eyes and closes his hand around the top of his book.  His knuckles graze against the outline of Kylo’s dick, just long enough that they both know it’s not an accident.

“I’ll see you tonight, Mr. Kylo.”

Hux presses his hand for one split second, rolling up before he snatches his book back.  He gives Kylo the name of an intersection and an overly sweet smile.

This is worth enough points to undo a hundred Walmarts.

~

Hux can barely carry both their drinks. 

He’d picked the kid up at a park in what looked like one of the nicer neighborhoods. He’d been swinging his legs on a bench and he’d changed out of his uniform, into plain blue jeans and a navy hoodie. Kylo’s still wearing his black slacks and white button-up from earlier. Hux’s little fingers look like they’d be deft enough for the smallest buttons. 

They’d gotten milkshakes to go and Kylo had marveled at the friendly, innocent smile Hux had given the guy at the counter.  It was like he’d watched a whole different person take half a load to his face in the bathroom. 

Hux chatters about school and his “book report” on the short drive back to Kylo’s home away from home. Kylo learns two critical things: little Armitage Hux is in eighth grade, and he’s pathetically neglected by his cruel, domineering father. 

Both of those things make Kylo’s dick a little hard.  

Here, in his room with its king sized bed and 52” flatscreen, Hux looks even smaller as he stands next to Kylo’s desk, rocking up on the soles of his red sneakers. 

“How do we know which one is which?”

Kylo had gotten chocolate for himself and strawberry for Hux. He hadn’t asked Hux which flavor he wanted. 

Kylo tosses the room keycard and his jacket on the dresser and sits sprawled in his rolling chair. 

“I guess you’ll just have to take a little sip of each and let me know.”

He sits wide, rests a hand on his thigh and tries to stop the sharp inhale he makes as Hux pulls a noisy sip off each oversized plastic up. His eyes are closed and the tiniest trickle of creamy pink smears onto his lower lip. 

“Come here, Hux.”

This is it, the moment where this kid is gonna bolt or melt into a puddle. Kylo beckons him over with a curled finger and smiles as Hux steps right into his space. 

“You made a mess.”

Kylo’s lip curls up as he swipes his thumb over the baby fat swell of Hux’s lip and pushes into soft, wet heat. 

Hux’s tongue is kitten soft and swift to lick at his finger, taking strawberry cream and the salt off his skin without a second thought.

“Am I all clean now, Mr. Kylo?”

"You wouldn't be here if you were clean, Hux."

Even with Kylo sitting down, Hux has to arch his neck to look up at him.  He's got Kylo's finger sucked between his lips, mumbling around it like it's not an impediment to his good manners.  There's a soft pop when Kylo pulls it back.

"Do you think good boys just walk around hitting on strange men?"

He can almost cradle Hux's entire face in his hand.  Kylo's palm presses against the sharp jut of Hux's cheekbone, his fingers sinking into the soft auburn of his hair.

"Do they go to hotel rooms and get their mouths all messy?"

His thumb tucks into the crease of Hux's mouth, just enough to fish hook him a little, flash the white gleam of his sharp little canine teeth.

"I know what you are, Hux."

He lays his other hand on the flat of Hux's back, grinning as the kid practically stumbles toward him.  He brings Hux's nothing hips to press against his thighs, tilts his head up until he's close enough to kiss.  

"You're not a good boy, are you, Hux?"

Hux's breath is strawberry-sweet as he exhales over trembling lips.  Kylo keeps his lips a hairsbreadth away, taunting. Let the kid work for it.

"It's OK, Hux.  Daddy can teach you."

“I – I’m not supposed to touch strangers like this, Mr. Kylo.”

Hux trembles in his hands, taut as a bowstring.  The blush creeping up on his cheeks would be enough to get Kylo hard even if the insistent press of his babydoll hands against Kylo's chest weren't.

He slides his hand down Hux's back, cupping the perfect peach of his ass.  Firm and round and full, Kylo can almost fit his hand across the full span of it as he tugs up enough to send Hux a little off balance.  

"You're gonna do what I tell you, Hux."

He slides his hand back into Hux's hair, fuck, it's so soft, just like the gasp the kid lets out when Kylo tugs gently.

"I know how to take care of dirty little boys like you."

Kylo nods as the kid's eyes go wide.  This kid's probably used to having men eat out of his palm.  His little hands pull a death-grip on Kylo's shirt as Kylo edges forward in his chair, enough to press the full hardness of his cock against Hux's soft, flat little belly.

"You're gonna be a good boy for Daddy, aren't you?"

Kylo kneads at the swell of Hux's ass, drags his fingers through his hair, presses his open mouth against the quiver of his lips, mapping out all the places he'll make his own.  His mouth waters, aching for all that sweetness on his tongue. He'll have this kid begging and broken before the night's over.

"Say it."

He pulls Hux closer to him and strokes through his hair, soft where his cock is pressing hard against Hux’s stomach.

“I – I’ll be good.”

Hux gasps as Kylo slides his hands down to cup under his ass, tugging up until he’s on his tippy toes.

“I’ll be a good boy, Daddy.”

“That’s right, I know you will.”

Hux is even lighter than he’d imagined. Kylo scoops him up with one hand and plants Hux in his lap. Hux’s skinny legs wrap around him so easily. 

“You know how I can tell you’re a dirty boy, Hux?”

The featherweight of Hux in his lap is enough to make Kylo’s cock throb. The kid’s so responsive, making soft little huffs out of his nose as he tries to regain his balance and succeeds only in grinding himself down on Kylo’s cock. 

“Because this little dick’s already hard for me,” Kylo says, shaking his head as he drags his hand down between Hux’s legs. God, his dick is perfect under Kylo’s hand, tenting up his jeans into a darling mouthful. How many dirty hands have touched that sweet little cock with reverence, fear, amazement?

“And Daddy hasn’t even kissed you.”

Kylo clucks his tongue and squeezes Hux’s dick until he gets a puppy noise. 

“Do you even know how to kiss, baby?”

“I, oh, I’m not supposed to show anyone my privates,” Hux says, squirming in Kylo’s firm hands.

“I thought you were gonna be good for me, baby.”

_ Privates _ . God, this kid is fucking delicious. He hopes Hux keeps squirming like this.  Kylo tightens his grip around Hux’s slim waist, rocks up so Hux can feel just how hard he is. This kid wants his dick, they all do deep down. 

“Good boys don’t say no to their Daddies, Hux.”

Bashful is a good look on him.  Hux’s mouth is the palest shade of red, washed out and begging for color like the rest of him. 

“You’re telling me no one’s ever touched you down there, baby?”

Maybe they haven’t, God. Kylo thrills at the thought. Fresh clay is the best. 

“I know you’re a slut, Hux, but I didn’t think you were a little liar, too.”

“I’m – I’m not a slut.”  Hux’s face flushes.

“I’ll be good, Daddy, just tell me how?”

“For starters,” Kylo says, glancing down at Hux’s little hand splayed just above the waistband of his slacks.

“Open your mouth.”

Hux’s hand disappears beneath his as Kylo guides it down lower, just letting the tips of Hux’s fingers glance against his cock. Hux’s eyes flutter closed, lips parted in clear expectation of a kiss.  God, he’s fucking beautiful, little candy mouth parted obediently and the barest flush on his cheeks. 

“Good boy.”

Moving fast, he grabs both of Hux’s wrists and brings his hands together behind his back. Hux’s eyes shoot open as Kylo circles both his wrists with one hand. 

Kylo’s not gripping him tight enough to hurt, but he squeezes when Hux’s mouth snaps shut.

“I didn’t tell you to close it.”

Tugging, Kylo pulls until that pretty arch pushes Hux’s chest out again.  There’s part of him that wants to toss Hux on the bed and use him just like this, force that sweet mouth open while he cries. 

 

“Good boys do as they’re told, Hux.”

Hux licks his lips and forms a perfect O for Kylo. This is so much better, watching the flight of genuine fear and even deeper arousal flash through Hux’s eyes.  Kylo nods, smiling. 

“That’s how you show Daddy you’re a good boy.”

Fear flashes in Hux’s eyes as he squirms against Kylo’s hand.

“I should go home, Mr. Kylo.”

"Of course you can go home, baby."

There's a pool of saliva forming on the floor of Hux's mouth.  Kylo watches it glisten as his little tongue works.

"You can go home when we're finished, I promise."

Hux's eyes widen every time Kylo grinds against him.  He does it again before he releases his hold on Hux's wrists, smiling when the kid doesn't immediately push him away.  He relaxes the hand in Hux's hair without fully releasing it.

"No one's ever taken care of you, have they?  Not the way you need."

Hux looks like he wants to say something but Kylo just shushes him, making his face tender.  He leans in, pulling Hux closer with his arm around his waist. His face halfway between terrified and ready to bust, Hux wriggles on top of him, tears gleaming in his eyes even as he lets Kylo draw him to his chest.

"I like it when you're dirty for me, Hux."

He drags his fingers along Hux's scalp, across the shell of his ear, down to cup under his chin and press a firm thumb into his hollow cheek.  He tilts down, forcing Hux's chin against his chest until a fine line of his spit webs down from his shaking lip. It soaks into his t-shirt as he whimpers, his mouth still open.  Kylo's dick gives a needy jerk beneath him. Hux isn't the only one making a fucking mess.

"See how hard you made Daddy?"

He grabs one of Hux's hands where it's hanging uselessly at his side.  He grinds it against the bulge in his pants, between their bodies where Hux's barely-there weight is slowly working a fat pearl of precome out of Kylo's dick.  That'll look so pretty slicking up those lips.

"You don't have to worry, baby."

He slides Hux's hand up and down, lets him feel what good boys get.

"I just want to make you feel good."

And he does,  _ fuck _ , he wants to watch this kid's gorgeous little dick jerk empty nothings until he's weeping.  

"Kiss me, Hux."

He presses against Hux’s latch-key lips and groans.

“That’s what you’re made for, baby.”

Hux’s kisses are artless, wet, and needy. Just the way Kylo likes his boys. Even his voice is different, a thousand times more innocent without his usual affect.  For all his milkshakes and book reports he’s already halfway to breaking. They’re both fully clothed and this isn’t ending until Kylo comes inside him. 

“You don’t have to worry about anything.”

Kylo kisses him again, deep, marveling at how his tongue barely fits in Hux’s mouth. It’s like he’s built out of Kylo’s dreams, with his soft whines and the way his too-small hand is stumbling to jerk him off through his fly.  

“I know how to take care of dirty boys like you, Hux.”

He swipes his thumb across Hux’s kiss-wet bottom lip at  _ dirty _ , savors the way he shudders. His hand never stops working at Kylo’s cock and he keeps his lips parted open. Good boy. 

“Take your shirt off for Daddy.”

Kylo has to stifle a groan as he runs his finger up under the damp fabric of Hux’s shirt. He’s so soft. 

“Let’s see how sensitive these little tits are.”

“They’re not, oh, they’re not tits.”

“No, they’re not.”

Kylo licks his lips, his mouth going wet at the flat, creamy slip of Hux’s chest. 

“They’re fucking  _ gorgeous _ tits, baby.”

His nipples are a paler pink than his mouth, peaking up in the cool hotel air conditioning. This fucking kid. 

Hux opens his mouth like he’s going to protest some more but it dies on his lips when Kylo looks at him. The contrite flush on his face at being likened to a girl is blazing and so, so pretty. Kylo files that information away for later use. 

“It’s OK, Hux, I won’t tell anyone.”

There’s barely anything for him to grab but Kylo cups his hands under the sundae scoops of Hux’s little chest and squeezes. 

Hux’s eyes are so bright as he gasps, tears blinked away as they roll back a little. Hux wraps his arms back around Kylo’s neck. 

“Sweet boy.”

He doesn’t even have any hair under his arms. Kylo swallows the growl in his throat and flicks his tongue out, teasing Hux’s right nipple. 

"Daddy," Hux moans, his hands clenching and unclenching in Mr. Kylo's hair. "Daddy, that feels so good." 

Something in Kylo runs red when Hux calls him daddy like that.  His fingers thread into Kylo’s hair, tugging like a brat as he grinds himself on Kylo’s lap.  This kid’s gonna be a wonder on a dick. 

“I could probably make you come just from sucking on these slutty tits.”

He drags his tongue over goosebumped flesh, pinching another soft whine out of Hux. 

“Daddy’s gonna make you feel good everywhere, baby.”

The noise Hux makes when Kylo bites on the swollen bud of his nipple goes right to Kylo’s dick.  He spreads his hands to circle over the span of Hux’s waist, loving the way his fingers touch. Hux is a slip of a boy but he’s rutting himself against Kylo’s body with everything he has. He takes one last wet suck from Hux’s huffing chest before he looks up at the dreamy smile plastered on the kid’s face. 

“Good boys don’t get hard just from having their tits played with, Hux.”

“Can’t help it, Daddy, it – it feels nice,” Hux sighs, his hands knotting into Kylo’s hair.

“Of course you can’t help it, baby.”

Kylo cups ones of his tits, pushing creamy skin into a peak for his lips to graze. The way Hux shivers when he drags his teeth up the over-sensitive pink of his nipple makes Kylo grin, wolfish. 

“It’s not your fault.”

Up the flat slope of his chest and across the ballerina jut of his chin, Kylo kisses his way to the downy soft behind Hux’s ear. 

“You’re a greedy little slut,” Kylo whispers, earning another breathy shiver as he sucks Hux’s tiny earlobe between his teeth. 

“You’re always gonna need more.”

He turns his head just to feel the needy pull of Hux’s hands in his hair, half begging him for more and half holding on as his little hips work at any friction they can chase.  It’s barely been five minutes and he’s gone from eyeing the exits to rubbing himself off on any surface Kylo will give him. This kid is going to break so beautifully. 

“It’s OK, Hux, Daddy’s gonna give you everything you need.”

 

Kylo’s hand is too big to fully fit between Hux’s legs. He makes do, pressing three fingers over the sweet insistence of Hux’s straining little boydick. 

“Now be a good boy and tell Daddy the truth.”

He grinds against Hux’s stiff little prick, his smile all teeth when Hux jumps and pulls his hair hard enough to sting. 

“Has anyone ever kissed this sweet little dick, baby?”

“No, Daddy,” Hux say, his head shaking back and forth.

“No one’s ever touched me like you, Daddy.”

In all honesty Kylo doesn’t give a fuck what this kid’s done with other men. Anyone giving a bored handjob in a bathroom isn’t going to land in his lap unblemished. 

The parts he needs to touch are on the inside. 

“You have to do what Daddy tells you and I promise,” Kylo’s eyes roll up at the soft kisses Hux is pressing into his neck.  The kid’s clearly touch-starved for all his posturing. 

“You’ll feel so good.”

Hux buries his face in Kylo’s hair, his breath tickling against Kylo’s skin. He grinds his hand against Hux’s sweet cock and smiles. He could let Hux rub himself off just like this, make him blow a load in his pants and humiliate himself before he’s even naked. Does he even come yet? 

“Gonna teach you, Hux.”

Kylo strokes a hand along the bare skin under Hux’s arm. He has to see. 

“Gonna teach you how to be a good slut for Daddy.”

Hux whimpers when Kylo pulls him off his neck but he shuts up when Kylo kisses him. 

“Now stand up and take your pants off for Daddy.”

He’d been hoping for a soft swoop of ginger curls hiding under Hux’s crisp white little boy briefs, a few baby-soft, sparse hairs to tickle his nose against. 

“Just, yeah, just like that baby.”

Kylo’s breath catches in his throat. From his tiny white ankle socks, up a set of knock-kneed legs Kylo could probably wrap his hands around twice, above Hux’s snug little nuts, over the glistening exclamation point of his cute little dick — there’s nothing. Hux is as bare as a porn star.  And it’s natural. 

“Just like that.”

Swallowing so hard he can hear it, Kylo inches onto the edge of his seat. He splays his knees open, easily making enough space for Hux.  His hips are so slender between Kylo’s muscled thighs, the whipped cream of Hux’s skin almost glowing next to Kylo’s black, stretched-taut pants. 

He draws Hux close enough to let the pearl-pink tip of his boycock brush against Kylo’s crotch.  He drags his fingernails up Hux’s back, tickling the base of his neck before dragging them down to rest just above the crack of his perfect peaches and cream little ass.  Hux is blazing red as he fidgets, naked and exposed while Kylo sits fully clothed. A new flush rises under Kylo’s collar just thinking about the bare pink of Hux’s asshole. 

He wants to lick this kid with every inch of his body.  He guides one of Hux’s slim hands to the top button of his shirt, letting him brush over the firm muscle of his chest.

“Help Daddy take his shirt off.”

Kylo shrugs his arms free of his shirt and tosses his wifebeater over his head, letting it land somewhere on the floor.  Hux's little dick rubs sweet against his stomach, his sock-clad toes rocking up as he drags against Kylo's skin.

Hux almost disappears in his arms when Kylo wraps them around his back and pulls him in.  Hux's little slip of a tongue seeks his mouth out, warm and hungry as he moans soft nonsense and humps himself against Kylo.  His skin is so smooth, radiating warmth wherever Kylo touches. He's going to look so pretty all marked up.

The sloppy noises Hux makes when he kisses aren't doing anything to help the growing wet spot on the front of Kylo's boxer briefs.  He guides Hux's hand down to his throbbing cock, pressing hard over the fat line of it. The kid's a natural there, sighing out reedy moans as he immediately starts jerking at Kylo's dick through his pants.

"You want to see Daddy's cock?"

He grabs Hux's chin where the kid's nodding, slack-jawed.  

"Ask nicely."

“Please, Daddy?”

Hux watches, rapt, as Kylo slides the zipper down his slacks and slowly pulls his cock out.

“It’s a little bigger than yours, huh?”

That face, the one Hux makes as he stares at Kylo’s dripping, fuck-ready dick — that shit is addictive. 

He strokes himself, slow and showy, pushes out a fat tear of precome to slink down to the hotel carpet. He kicks his shoes off and lets his pants fall to the floor, keeping the elastic of his boxer briefs slung under his heavy balls. 

“Only good sluts get Daddy’s cock, Hux.”

He drags his thumb over his slit, smearing it with slick. His dick pulses at the baby tremor Hux lets out as he drags his wet thumb over the plush swell of his lower lip. 

“Show me what a good slut you are, baby.”

Hux licks his lips.

“Like this, Daddy?”

Kylo has to dig his fingernails into his palm when Hux wraps his hands around his cock.  Or, at least, tries to. They barely fit.

_ Fuck _ .

"See how hard Daddy gets when you're good?"

Kylo steals another drop of precome and feeds it right into Hux's rapt mouth.  

"Tastes good, doesn't it?"

Hux nods, a slip of tongue darting back out to chase the last bit of shine Kylo has left on his finger.  His hands stroke confidently up and down Kylo's dick, and Kylo distantly wonders just how many men Hux has batted his way through.  Hux's face has slipped back into that saccharine pose, his eyes wide and his lips pursed out angelically, his body relaxed where he stands more than a foot shorter than Kylo.  That's enough of that.

"Kiss it."

He curls his thumb into the corner of Hux's mouth and pushes down.

"One kiss and I'll make that sweet little cock feel as good as your tits, Hux."

There's an art to sucking dick.  The careful tuck of teeth behind strained lips, the cupping of a tongue to accommodate the fat head of his dick. Kylo's gotten some superb head in his day.

There is nothing on earth like the clumsy, artless way Hux tries to make out with his cock.  Hux's lips strain just to fit around the head and his teeth are skating over the sensitive pull of skin on the underside.  It's unstudied and poorly done and given more constraints on his time, Kylo could probably blow a load on the kid's face just from this.

"Easy, easy baby."

Thankfully, Kylo has this little latch-key wonder all night.

"We're gonna have to work on that."

There's a web of spit from Hux's lips to the head of his cock when he pulls him off.  Hux blinks his eyes back into focus, looking up at Kylo from under his lashes. 

"Daddy's gonna show you how to suck cock, don't worry."

Kylo sinks to his knees until he's level with Hux's flushed, star-eyed face.  He could kiss this kid all night, especially with the way he sighs and melts against Kylo's body with the merest scrap of attention.  He wraps his skinny arms around Kylo's shoulders and barely needs any prodding to let himself be picked up. His legs wrap around Kylo's waist and he's so warm.

"I'm gonna show you what feels good, baby."

He carries Hux to the bed and sets him on the edge, as pliant as a doll.  Kylo sinks to his knees and runs his hands up the smooth, pale lines of Hux's thighs.

"Spread your legs for me, baby, let Daddy taste that sweet little dick."

There's a taste boys have before they bloom.  Clean skin, off-brand soap, sweat that doesn't cling to anything but your soul.  

Hux is delicious.  Kylo takes him down in one easy swallow as Hux falls on his back, his hands greedy in Kylo's hair and his thighs brushing against his face.  Sweet thing barely lasts two minutes, crying for his Daddy and arching off the bed.

There's barely anything in Kylo's mouth when he finishes.  He swallows the teaspoon of teardrops that jerks out of Hux's little boydick and plants a soft kiss on his tight, hairless little balls.

Hux looks concussed, his eyes barely focused and his arms twitching against his sides.  Has no one ever brought him off before? What are these other assholes doing with this kid?

The bed dips under Kylo's weight as he hauls himself up next to Hux, tugging him into his side and settling Hux's head on his chest.  He can give the kid a minute to recover before he starts pushing him again.

"Didn't that feel good, baby?"

Kylo smiles at the bleary  _ Yes, Daddy _ , Hux mumbles into his chest. 

"That's all I want, Hux, I just want to make you feel good."

Hux's spine dips in the most tempting way.  Kylo drags his fingers up, down, back again, pulling out a new set of goosebumps on Hux's skin.

"I'm gonna use every part of you to make you feel  _ so _ good, baby."

He lets his index finger sweep just below the peach-pit of Hux's ass, teasing just between his cheeks.

"You know that, right, Hux?"

He rolls his finger back and forth as Hux makes a wet huff against his chest.

"You know you're made to be used, don't you?"

“I don’t, Daddy, maybe I should go home, I–”

"Aw, don't worry, baby."

Kylo rises up on his elbows to meet Hux, his face soft.

"I'll make sure you get a good night's sleep before school tomorrow."

Hux's face is a study in conflict.  He has to be careful here. It's so much more fun when he doesn't have to hold them down.

"Didn't Daddy make you feel good?"

He grins at the guilty little nod Hux gives him.  With one arm wrapped quickly around Hux's back he rolls them over, pinning Hux gently underneath him.  He slots his cock against Hux's spent, soft little dick. Kylo's look enormous next to it, and it feels even better sliding against smooth, shivering skin.

"I made you come, Hux, you have to do the same for me now."

He has to arch his back to kiss Hux while their dicks touch but he manages.  Scared as he must be, Hux lets him in, just like he'll let Kylo into that tight, gorgeous ass.  

He'll like it.  They all like it once they give in.

"Thought you wanted to be good for me, baby."

“What if, what if I use my mouth again, Daddy?  I’ll do better this time.”

Kylo takes another sweet pull off Hux’s mouth as he “considers” Hux’s offer. He hums, tilting his head to the side. 

“You need me to use this slutty little mouth bad, don’t you?” Kylo asks, his tone all sympathy. Hux sighs something affirmative, his body arched awkwardly as he fumbles with Kylo’s dick. 

“You have to do what Daddy tells you.”

Kylo gives him one last kiss before he hauls Hux up, indulging in a deep whiff of Hux’s hair.  No-tears shampoo shouldn’t get his dick this hard. 

He sets Hux’s feet on the floor, socks and all, struck again by how goddamn cute he is. He pigeons his toes together as Kylo settles on the edge of the bed.  

“We’re gonna practice with my fingers first.”

He guides Hux to his knees with one thumb on his lip and one hand on his slim shoulder. Tucked between Kylo’s spread thighs he’s as thin as a slip of notebook paper, his mouth falling open as he stares up at Kylo.  His cock throbs. This beautiful boy has no idea what kind of trouble he’s in and he’s all Kylo’s. 

“Good boy.”

Kylo smiles and slides the tips of his index and middle fingers into Hux’s waiting mouth. Sweet warmth meets him, dampened slightly by the drag of Hux’s teeth against his skin. Kylo clicks his tongue and frowns at Hux until he slides his lips over his teeth. Quick learner, this one. 

“Cover those teeth, that’s right. That’s what those pretty lips are good for.”

In a perfect O that would put a blowup doll to shame, Hux lets out a shaky breath and looks up at him. 

“Open up and let Daddy fuck this little mouth.”

Just his fingers are enough to make Hux gag.  That's a fucking noise, that wet, half-gurgle of shock and struggle.  He does it again, just to feel the steady throb of his cock when Hux's eyes glass up with little reflex tears.  He's struggling but he stays put, especially when Kylo closes one big hand over the back of Hux's head. 

"Oh, Hux," Kylo sighs, letting his face relax into a pleased smile.  A tiny tear trails down Hux's face as he fucks his fingers in and out, sliding Hux's spit over his carefully-pursed lips.

"You know how I know you're a little slut, Hux?"

Hux balks a little when Kylo forces a third finger into his mouth, stretching his lips wider.  It's not even close to how fat his dick is and they both know it. Kylo pushes, letting each pass of his fingers stray far enough down Hux's mouth to earn a nasty  _ glerg _ each time.  Even red-faced on Daddy's fingers, Hux is easy to read.  It's a delicate balance to draw boys like him out, to eke out enough shame and self-doubt to keep them malleable, to sprinkle just enough praise to keep them hoping for more if they're just good enough boys for him.  God bless absent fathers.

"Because I'm not even fucking your mouth with my cock yet and you're already hard again.  Greedy boy.”

“Please, Daddy?”

Kylo’s dick lurches when Hux wraps his tiny hands around it, double fisting it like he could pull Kylo toward him with just his teacup palms.  

“Say it again.”

Hux’s _ please, Daddy _ is so mangled around Kylo’s fingers he can barely make out the words. Desperate, whining, so far from the kid in the diner whose milkshake wouldn’t melt in his mouth.  

Buried inside this boy is the kind of nasty, desperate ache Kylo can smell on him. Some voids can never be filled, but Kylo’s still going to fuck every hole in Hux’s body into numb oblivion. 

“You think you earned it, Hux?”

He digs his fingers around in Hux’s mouth, distending his cheek obscenely, pushing back in his throat until Hux warbles up slick, thick spit.  With tears streaking his cheeks and his chest rabbit-thumping, Hux keeps sucking, lips slurping and popping around Kylo’s knuckles. 

“You need it, don’t you, baby, need Daddy to use your mouth?”

Kylo jerks his fingers out, leaving Hux gasping as a fat wad of spit leaks down his chin. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

Hux’s hand is glistening with Kylo’s precome when he brings it up to his lips.

“I need you to use my mouth, Daddy.”

"Look so pretty with your lips all shiny for me, baby."

He traces the delicate swallow of Hux's throat, the way his lips smack together, the way his eyes never leave Kylo's.  Needy little thing.

He keeps his hand on the back of Hux's head as he guides him closer.  Let the kid get used to the feeling.

"You like the way Daddy tastes, baby?"

His dick hovers an inch away from Hux's lips, obscenely big next to the puffed pink of Hux's teardrop mouth.  Kylo grips himself up, still leaving a generous amount of his cock free even in his own big hand. Men his own age can barely handle him most of the time, and here's little Hux darting his tongue out as Kylo bumps the dripping head of his dick against his quivering cupid's bow.

"That's my good boy."

Tucked into the muscled V of Kylo's thighs, Hux sits up on his knees, all that wide-eyed innocence giving way to open hunger as Kylo paints his lips with more precome.  Kylo's always been a honey-dripper for the little ones. He gives Hux a soft shake after he kitten-tongues all of Kylo's mess off his lips.

"Now cover your fucking teeth."

Hux's lips stretch from fat cherry to taut white as Kylo guides the head of his cock into Hux's mouth.  Tight and wet and still burning hot from getting finger-fucked, Hux's mouth opens like it's going to tear at the seams.

Kylo growls through his grit teeth, savoring the sublime torture of inching his cock over struggling lips.  Just getting the head inside makes Hux sputter, jerking his little boy tongue against the throbbing underside of Kylo's cock.  

"Oh, good fucking boy."

It makes him shake to go this slow but he's not in the mood to get milkshake all over his balls quite yet.  He shushes and pets at Hux as he presses in, with the firm and gentle hand all boys need from their daddies.  

"Breathe through your nose."

Hux takes a wheezing breath in before Kylo pushes further, sinking his cock into tight heat.  

"That's it, you can take more, baby."

Hux sounds like he would sigh if he weren't choking.  Kylo needs to see how far he can push, how hard Hux will fight against Kylo's hand on his head as he sinks his cock in further.  It's a pathetically small percent of his dick that makes Hux choke so hard his whole body bows back.

"Swallow.  Hux, listen to me," he gives Hux's hair a firm shake, forcing him to look up into Kylo's eyes.

"Make yourself swallow and you'll stop choking on it."

He can just see the way Hux's toes curl in his little white socks.  His eyes roll back and he makes the filthiest, most gut-wrenching swallow Kylo has ever heard.  He deserves a fucking medal for not blowing his load immediately.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll get rid of that gag reflex soon enough," Kylo mutters as he pulls Hux off his dick, letting the kid take one desperate, rasping breath.

“Stay with me, baby.”

The glassy look in Hux’s eyes is the sort of thing he could jerk off to, but he’s not letting this kid pass out on a dick unless it’s balls deep in his tight little ass. 

“Deep breath,” Kylo orders, giving Hux enough space to heave in before he bumps back against his tonsils.  Hux gags, his whole chest heaving dangerously. He’s not even close to halfway down Kylo’s cock yet. 

“You know what to do, fucking swallow.”

Hux’s little hands dig into his legs like they can change anything. His throat works around Kylo’s dick, struggling to close. Frothy, thick saliva oozes out around Kylo’s cock, falling in clear lines down his chin when Kylo pulls out. 

“Spit it out.”

It takes three full blinks for Hux’s eyes to even approach being focused. Kylo pushes his head down, squeezes the baby fat of his cheeks with one hand under his sopping chin. 

“You heard me, spit that shit out of your mouth.”

Hux leans heavy into his hand, his lips forcing out a fat hock of nasty cock spit. God, he wants to ruin every inch of this kid. 

“Not on the fucking floor.”

Kylo darts his hand out to catch the trail of Hux’s spit before it soaks into the carpet. 

“Messy boy.”

He can’t see Hux’s face, but he can hear the whine he makes when Kylo flicks his wrist and lands Hux’s spit all over his stiff little prick. 

“Want to see you get that cute little dick all wet for Daddy.”

Wrecked is really a good look on Hux. He hiccups, his chest shaky under his scarlet flush, quick to obey orders even when he looks like he’s on the brink of passing out.  The good boys are the best. 

“I like you all dirty, Hux.”

Looking up at Kylo with his spit-wet chin and swollen lips, Hux jerks his sticky, pretty dick, dragging cherry red skin through the white-streaked mess he’d made. Fuck, he can hear it, the wet squelch of Hux’s desperate little hand. 

“You’re doing so good, baby.”

Kissing Hux’s filthy little mouth thrills him. Hux tastes like his dick. Kylo sighs, indulging in a few soft presses of his tongue until he can just feel Hux start to melt against him. 

“Too bad you’re too small to fit Daddy’s cock in here.”

He frowns, slipping three fingers into Hux’s mouth like they’re back to practicing. A drop of disappointment makes praise so much more meaningful. 

“That’s OK, baby.”

Kylo clucks his tongue, drunk on the flight of emotions that dance across Hux’s open little face.  He leans up, chasing the treble of Hux’s lower lip with his cock in his hand. 

“You’re gonna play with yourself while Daddy jerks off in your mouth.”

Hux's hair is as soft as cornsilk for all its thickness.  Kylo holds him just so, not out of any fear Hux will move, but just to remind him that right now, under all his best effort and fertile, desperate need for approval, Hux is just a thing to be used.  That's what he needs.

Kylo's knuckles brush against Hux's lips as he jerks himself over Hux's sweet, arching tongue.  There are so many things he finds tiresome about porn, most of all how it never captures all these noises - the wet slap of his hand on his cock, the squicks and gurgles of Hux's sloppy little mouth, the puppy-snorts Hux makes as he tries to breathe and keep his mouth fuck-me wide at the same time, Kylo's own generous grunts and rough breath rumbling out of his chest.  He's barely on the edge of the bed, his legs open wide to flank Hux's tucked-in little body. His toes fidget where they're folded under him, wrinkling his little socks and fuck, Kylo has to bite his cheek to stave himself off.

"Look at what a mess,  _ fuck _ , what a filthy fucking mess you are, baby."

He pulls his cock back to revel in the shiny mess of spit and his own precome streaking down Hux's chin, rivers of it dripping onto his chest.  Hux's hand works furiously on his little dick, pumping it in and out of his wet fist with his slim hips rising up to meet it.

"You look so fucking good, Hux, you're gonna make Daddy come just watching you touch yourself."

Slipping his cock into Hux's mouth feels good, but the way his face lights up at the merest hint that Kylo finds him pleasing is a million times more satisfying.  That's the real fun, more than the promise of those tight, bare holes -- it's getting his hands into Hux and picking every broken lock inside this kid's head until Kylo can rip him open and make him say  _ thank you, Daddy _ for the privilege.

"It feels good when Daddy uses you, doesn't it, Hux?"

Hux moans something wet and needy around the head of his cock, his eyes rolling back desperately.  Kylo thumbs his cock into the warm pouch of Hux's cheek and rubs it back and forth.

"That's it, baby boy, make yourself come while you show Daddy what this little mouth is good for."

Hux's face goes red as he comes.  Kylo can feel his muscles straining not to snap his mouth shut around Kylo's cockhead and that definitely deserves a reward.  Hux moans out the prettiest little noises as his baby cock jerks out a few clear tears, barely anything at all. He can't wait to see that little dick shudder empty on nothing but his cock,  _ fuck _ .

His balls go tight as he pries one thumb into the joint of Hux's lips, holding him open as the first thick rope of come lands right on his tongue.

"Oh, good fucking boy, Hux, you made Daddy come."

Hux's eyes snap open, red-rimmed and wet just like the rest of him.  He's fucking gorgeous, desperate joy spreading over his face as Kylo spurts into his perfect sex-doll mouth.

"Hold this little fuck hole open for Daddy to use."

He presses his thumb in harder, just to see the shadow flick across Hux's face.

"Don't fucking swallow until I tell you."

The kid's jaw must ache but he strains open, a little bubble rippling through the come pooling in his mouth as he tries to breathe without swallowing.  The pink slip of his tongue pokes through all that white and it's so fucking good. Kylo growls, his hand choking out the last of his load while Hux gurgles and almost crosses his eyes trying to look at Kylo's cock.

"Look at me, baby, look at Daddy."

Kylo tugs on Hux's hair, just enough to get those big eyes back where they belong.  Fresh tears leak out over the dried tracks running down his cheeks as Hux flails in his hand, his lips shaking as he tries to keep every drop of Kylo in his mouth. 

"Keep it in there, let me see it."

It would be even more if Kylo hadn't jerked off last night, but it's still more than Hux can possibly hold in his mouth.  A fat line leaks over his chin while Hux whines, his face falling.

"Here, let Daddy help."

Kylo sinks to his knees, dropping his cock to grab Hux's face with both his hands and lick a stripe up the soaked curve of his chin.

Hux whimpers softly as Kylo laps at the overflow from his sweet, soaked face.  The acrid familiarity of his own come mixes with the sweetness of Hux’s milk mouth and Kylo darts his tongue to taste before he pulls back. 

“Did I do good, Daddy?”

Hux stares up at him, a snot-nosed wet dream ripped right out of Kylo’s darkest fantasies. He has to make this last, milk every drop of sweetness out of this kid until he’s overflowing with it. 

“You almost got all of it, baby.”

Kylo smiles, letting that  _ almost _ sink its teeth into Hux’s tear-streaked face for a second before he whispers “Swallow it.”

Hux complies, his button nose wrinkling at the taste but there’s not a drop left when he opens his mouth for Kylo to inspect. Show-off.

“You like taking Daddy’s come, don’t you, baby?”

There’s a time for sweetness. Kylo lifts Hux into his lap, tucking him against Kylo’s chest. Hux is boneless against him, skinny arms flopping around his neck as his legs wrap around Kylo’s waist.  He guides Hux’s face up for kiss, as gentle with his mouth as he was rough with his cock just moments ago. 

“You taste so good all dirty for me, Hux.”

He indulges himself in Hux’s sweetness, kissing out a dozen soft sounds from his swollen lips and all the tender spots on his neck.  Hux clings, his breath slowly returning to an even rhythm. 

“You taste good everywhere.”

He slides Hux onto his back, kissing him quiet as he crawls between Hux’s legs. He needs to taste every place Hux has never been touched. 

“Daddy made you feel good, right, Hux?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Hux sighs, his words slurred.  Dick-drunk.

Kylo’s underwear is still hugging under his nuts. He shoves then down with one hand as he kisses his way across Hux’s chest. Hux’s arms and legs octopus around him, fawn-gentle for all their needy cling. 

Kicking out of his boxer briefs, Kylo grabs them and runches them into a ball. Hux’s sweet, sleepy little face is still a mess. 

“Let Daddy clean you up.”

He wipes the frosting of snot and spit and come and boyjuice off Hux’s face, ruining the few dry spots left on his underwear.

Maybe he’ll jerk off with them in his mouth tomorrow. 

Hux is beautiful like this, lax and wrapped around him, letting Kylo move his body like a wind-up doll that ran out of turns.  Kylo kisses Hux’s puffy, over-warm mouth and smiles. Even cleaned up, Hux smells like him. 

“You like it when Daddy kisses you, Hux?”

Hux feeds a languid  _ yes, Daddy _ into his mouth.  That shit never gets old. Kylo slides a hand down one of Hux’s spread thighs to dig his fingers in to the firm, baby smooth muscle of Hux’s ass. 

“Daddy wants to kiss you somewhere special, baby.”

Kylo always runs warm. Hux’s doll-parts thighs are cool in his hands as he parts Hux’s legs and pushes up. 

There’s a pink that gets lost with age, a color for whispers and Daddy kisses that just might be Kylo’s favorite hue on earth. Hux’s smooth, bare little asshole winks petal-perfect at him as Hux balks. 

“Daddy, no, it – it’s dirty there!”

_ Dirty _ . That’s what Hux needs to learn — that every part of him is dirty, that his body holds a wonderland of secret thrills and soft parts for men to use. 

Kylo buries his face between the soft stems of Hux’s thighs and licks a greedy swipe up Hux’s plump little taint. He’s so fucking smooth it makes Kylo’s stomach drop, his cock racing to catch up with the rest of him. 

Hux’s hand doesn’t leave his hair but somewhere between Kylo licking flat across his hole and pressing his lips around it to truly kiss him, Hux starts pushing him in more than pulling him away.  Kylo reaches up to stroke his sides, petting anywhere he can reach. 

His nose grazes against Hux’s limp, tiny cock, breathing in the clash of little boy sweetness and raw sex all over it. His mouth runs wet and it’s not like he’s trying to be neat as he licks against the warm furl of Hux’s tight little hole. It’s so small he can barely wriggle the tip of his tongue into it. 

Hux’s stomach jumps under his hands, that soft little boy belly bunching and shuddering as Kylo forces his tongue inside him. Every other word he says is  _ Daddy _ , over and over again while Kylo licks at his copper-candy center. 

He waits until Hux is moaning nonsense to pull back, smiling against one of Hux’s shaking thighs. 

“Do you want Daddy to stop, baby?”

Hux looks down at him, his lips bitten red and his voice whining.

“Don’t stop, Daddy.  Please?”

The best ones always beg easily.

"Good boy," Kylo murmurs against Hux's thigh.  He drags his lips down peach-fuzzed skin, stopping to suck a wet kiss into the fawn-soft patch of skin just next to the V of his little crotch.  Hux is so responsive. The treble of his moans changes when Kylo bites him softly, just a little nip to gauge him and find him perfect once again.  He's not stupid enough to leave hickeys all over Hux's neck no matter how tempting it may be, but this private part can bear a bruise of worship without much risk.  Besides, it's always nice to send them home with a little memento.

He tucks Hux's legs over his back, shifting him up until he can plant his lips back where they belong.  He laps at the tight ring of muscle that feels like it could barely take his pinky finger, getting it sloppy with his own spit and affection just like Hux's swollen mouth.  Symmetry is the greatest form of aesthetic pleasure. There are those hands in his hair again, childishly small and equally demanding. Kylo lets Hux push, indulges him as Hux ruts his tight little ass against Kylo's face and pushes greedily for more as Kylo works his tongue inside him.  He could do this all night, and only the thought of how good this will be after he's used Hux up lets him surface for air. He spreads Hux's cheeks with one big hand on either side, tugging until he can see the shine of his spit and the pink flex of Hux's schoolboy asshole. His head swims as Hux squirms in his hands, trying to chase Kylo back.  He's gonna stick his dick in that.

"Fuck," Kylo sighs under his breath, dragging the flat of his tongue across his prize one more time before he stops to suck each of Hux's bare little balls into his mouth.  Both of them fit easily, fuck, he could probably get his sweet little dick in there too if he felt like it. Maybe he'll try that after.

Hux makes a wounded sound when Kylo flicks his tongue against the tip of Hux's little half-chub.  It must ache already and they have so far to go. Kylo does it again.

"I knew you'd like it, baby."

He sucks his index finger into his mouth, keeping his eyes on Hux as he gets it good and wet.  Hux's eyes track down as he brings it to circle over Hux's kiss-wet hole, spreading spit over his little quiver without pushing inside.  Hux doesn't close his legs.

"All good sluts like getting their little pussies eaten."

“It’s not, I don’t have a— a pussy, Daddy.”  Hux can barely whisper the word. 

"Sure you do, Hux."

He could blow his load just from the tongue-tied way Hux says  _ pussy _ .  Kylo drags his finger around it, teasing wet and sinister while Hux's eyes go wide.  Does he even finger himself? 

"That's a hole for men to put their cocks in, baby.  Pretty sure that's called a pussy, right?" Kylo draws his eyebrows together and smiles up at Hux, all Daddy sweetness while his finger shark-circles around Hux's asshole.

Hux's eyes flash in an unbidden, honest parody of his wide-eyed innocence routine.  His lips move like he's going to say something he doesn't really mean, so Kylo distracts him with his mouth back on that cute little pussy before he can form any more useless thoughts.  Judging by the ballerina-flex of Hux's thighs he likes getting licked deep. This kid has such promise.

With a generous push of spit and his tongue clearing the way, Kylo sinks the bare tip of his index finger into Hux's fever-hot little hole and sighs.  His chest hitches, overcome with virgin sweetness and the little animal grunts Hux makes between his stammered  _ DaddyDaddyDaddy _ 's.  He's not even up to his first knuckle and Hux is hiccuping around him, trying to force him out and let him in all at once.  

"Only problem with boy-pussies is they don't get all wet for me like real ones do."

Kylo pushes in a hair deeper, just enough for Hux to feel it.  Hux's stomach ripples in the cutest way, caught between tension and lassitude.  Kylo kisses it, pillow-lipped, indulgent, turning his cheek to press against Hux's softness and lean his head into Hux's trembling hand.

"You want Daddy to help get your pussy wet, Hux?"

Maybe he doesn't even know what lube  _ is _ .  Kylo hums softly against his belly button.

"Be a good boy.  Say it."

Hux swallows, his chest rising and falling.

“I want it, Daddy.”

“Want what?” Kylo asks, his eyebrows rising in a dare.

“Want you to get – get my pussy wet, Daddy.”

Hux sounds younger without the little-boy voice somehow.  Puberty hasn't reached up to crack his voice in half but it's hovering around the edges, or maybe that's just the raw echo of Kylo's cock in his throat.  Either way, it gets Kylo's dick closer to punching in for round two.

Some things are made to be sullied.

"Be a good boy and roll over for Daddy."

He uses the temporary distraction of Hux rearranging his strung-out little body to shuffle off the bed and snatch some lube out of his duffle bag.  It's the good kind, thick silicone that oozes down his fingers and catches the dim light of the generic bedside lamp.  _ Safe for use with condoms! _ , the packaging proclaims.  Kylo snorts.

The bed dips as he slides himself along Hux's side.  Kylo bites his lip as he pulls the nothing weight of Hux against him, some of the tension easing out of Hux's body as Kylo strokes up and down his back, dragging the blunt ends of his fingernails across Hux's skin.  He eases Hux half onto his side, tucking one of his own thighs on top of Hux's as he nudges his legs apart. Daddies can cuddle and hold boys in place at the same time.

"You're gonna help."

Before Hux can finish whatever he was going to ask, Kylo reaches over his perfect, bare back to take one of Hux's hands and squeeze out a fat squelch of lube.  Hux gasps, his fingers fluttering as lube drips down to his wrist. He guides Hux by the wrist to reach back between his legs, pressing his own thick fingers over Hux's little ones right at his throbbing, tight little hole.

"You're gonna play with this pretty pussy for Daddy like a good little slut."

Hux makes it to two fingers before he starts bitching in the superlative,  _ too much _ and  _ too small _ and too many soft whispers of "Daddy, please."  Kylo keeps his hand circled around Hux's wrist, not letting up his tentative pace even when Hux hiccups out a tear.

"You're doing so good, baby, keep pushing out like that."

This is always the hard part.  Just the sight of Hux's spindle-fingers dipping into his shiny-wet hole are enough to set Kylo's teeth on edge, some primal part of him growling to pry him open and fuck him right there while he's still blackout tight.  Kylo has so few virtues left to call his own. He summons enough patience to breathe gently against Hux's neck.

"Gets Daddy's dick so fucking hard watching you, Hux."

That's one of his more honest statements this evening.  Kylo's cock has flagged back to full hardness, soon enough to give him a tender ache that spreads under his skin.  He curls himself against Hux's back, kissing at the soft nape of his neck.

"When you walked in that classroom, waving this cute little ass around like you were trying to kill me?"

Kylo punctuates this with a firm press on Hux's wrist, fucking his own little fingers in as deep as they'll go.

"I wanted to fuck you right there."

He kisses along the jut of Hux's spine, up the curve of his neck, to the soft dip behind his ear.  He sucks Hux's earlobe into his mouth, grazing softly with his teeth until Hux shudders against him like the sensitive, needy little thing he is.  Half splayed on his side with his face buried in the sheets, Hux gives a wet, snot-nosed snuffle, a sound for skinned knees and things that get kissed better.  His spine betrays him with the barest curve where Kylo's big-spooned behind him, arching into Kylo's voice even as he resists the intrusion of his own fingers.

"Made me fucking crazy thinking about you all day, Hux, wanted you so bad."

Everybody wants to be wanted.  Hux can't hide the soft grunt he makes when Kylo presses the full weight of his cock against Hux's thigh.  Kylo unfolds his hand to tuck three of Hux's wet, wanting little fingers together.

"Take one more for Daddy."

Hux twists his face into strain and slowly, shakily sinks three of his own slip-slim fingers inside himself.  Fucking gorgeous.

“I did it, I did it, Daddy.”

Kylo's dick leaves clear stripes of precome where it's dragging against Hux's thigh.  He lets his hips roll, catching against baby-smooth skin as Hux squirms and huffs against him.

"Good fucking boy, yes you did."

Buried up to the barely-there span of his knuckles, Hux sinks three fingers into himself under the steady guide of Kylo's hand.  Kylo drags his lips down the swoop of Hux's neck to press his forehead to Hux's shoulder, looking down over the dove-curve of Hux's hip and his little hand grinding into himself.  

"Christ, that's fucking hot, Hux."

Hux's little mewls of pleasure-pain ratchet Kylo up with each twist of his delicate wrist.  He releases his hold on Hux, predatory pleasure running through him when Hux doesn't pull his hand back.  Kylo doesn't make them do anything. He just shows them what they need.

"Let Daddy see, baby."

Kylo shifts up onto his elbow and nudges at Hux's side, craning his neck to get a better view of Hux's strained little hole.  Pink flashes between cream-white, shiny fingers fluttering inside himself. Beautiful and not nearly enough.

"Pull them out, all the way."

God, that's a fucking  _ noise _ Hux makes.  Kylo needs to see every petal of that pink, now.

"Get your ass up in the air."

He only needs one hand to grab Hux's hip and shift him around, as loose and pliant as a ragdoll as Kylo spreads him across his lap.  He tugs Hux's hips up and pushes his back low so his weight settles across Kylo's thighs. Naughty boys get spanked like this, but Hux is still trying so hard to be good.  His toes tuck together as he bends his knees and arches up. His breath tickles against Kylo's side, wet and shaky. He pulls Hux's hand back and slicks his slim, sticky fingers with more lube.  Good boys can never be too wet.

"Show Daddy how good you can fuck this little pussy.”

Life makes liars out of the best of us. 

 

Things you quell down, things you learn to cover up and camouflage and carry deep inside you. Hux’s eyes glitter with tears where his face is turned against the bed and Kylo shouldn’t find that so rabidly arousing, shouldn’t bare his teeth at the strained huffs Hux makes as he degrades himself for Kylo’s displaced approval. 

They’re so sweet like this. Old enough to want it but young enough not to lie. Hux whimpers and moans but his back is an arc of truth, sloping up to his little hand as Kylo pets through his hair and shushes him. 

“Just like that, baby.”

He drags one finger down Hux’s thigh, along the inside where he’s soft and secret.  Hux’s sniffles break into something rougher when Kylo traces up around his hole. 

“All the way out, now, let Daddy see.”

Kylo cranes his neck to see, letting an honest, broken sound out in his throat. 

“Fuck, baby, look at you.”

Hux’s hole is a pink to drown in.  Shined slick and barely gaped even after Hux’s fingers, it flexes as Kylo tugs at one of his flawless little butt cheeks. They close up so quickly the first time. 

He reaches around until he has a hand on either side of Hux’s ass, a position that would be awkward with anyone bigger.  Everything about Hux is just right, from the shocked shame in his voice when he says “Daddy” to the nervous quiver of his body as Kylo sucks at his own cheeks and works up a mouthful of spit. 

“Get this pussy nice and wet for Daddy’s cock.”

He spits straight down, watches Hux’s hole flex to swallow half his spit and dribble out the rest. 

Hux is so warm inside.

Warm and so, so pretty as Kylo plunges three fingers into his wet, fluttering boyhole.  His lip rises at the sheer grip of Hux around him, such a promise for how good he's gonna feel around his first cock.  You never forget your first.

There are so many ways Hux can say  _ Daddy _ \-- high and reedy when he teases around his rim, clipped and cut off when Kylo fucks into him with no warning, deep and drawn out when he buries his fingers to the knuckle and twists.  His little dick is getting hard again, hanging between his pale baby thighs. It bounces against his stomach, the little pooch of it soft and skinny all at once. Kylo licks his lips, his mouth as wet as the ready head of his dick as he spits down between his fingers one last time.  Spit is no substitute for lube but it looks so fucking hot dripping down Hux's hairless, tight little balls.

"You like when Daddy fucks your little pussy like this, baby?"

He might get a  _ yes _ or that might just be Hux moaning into the bedsheets again, not that it really matters.  Hux's arched little hips and his desperate grasp into the sheets are all the answer he needs.  He fucks his fingers into Hux fast enough to hear the wet squelch of his own spit and the lube dripping out of him.  Hux is as wet and ready as he's going to get. They're never ready for this part, not really. That's why Hux needs a Daddy to kiss that sweet, sobbing little face when it does.  

"Get on your back so Daddy can see you."

Hux’s face is ruined already, blotched red and streaked with dried tears and God knows what else. He’s beautiful. 

On his back with his legs tilting up to his chest so easily for Kylo, Hux grazes a greedy hand over Kylo’s chest, plucking at his nipple in some dim echo of Kylo’s own attention to Hux’s flat little tits.  The best boys always want to touch him. 

Hux’s little hole can’t get wet but he melts under Kylo’s praise,  _ Good Boy _ over and over as he lets Hux’s little teacup hand find his cock and stroke it.  Hux is too small to line them up perfectly, but Kylo bends his back and gets Hux’s babyfat dick lined up with his own and wraps both of Hux’s straining hands around them. Hux is so tiny next to him, the cherry red exclamation point of his little cock disappearing next to Kylo’s. There are grown men who balk at Kylo’s dick and here, in this best of all possible worlds that a man like Kylo absolutely does not deserve, Hux spreads his sweet little eighth-grade thighs and sighs out, “Daddy, please.”

Hux has no idea what he’s asking for or he’d be fighting Kylo tooth and nail right now. They never do. Some things can only be shown, not told. 

“Feel that, baby, feel how fucking hard you make me?”

Kylo wraps his hand around Hux’s, dwarfing him. Sweet little thing, his hands tremble and his lip juts out but he nods, lets Kylo kiss him deep and slow until his eyelashes sweep his cheeks and he sighs.

Kylo takes himself in hand and squeezes a fat glob of lube onto his cock, never taking his gaze off Hux’s slant-eyed, dreamy little face. Hell is worth this, any torture imaginable worth the needy-scared “Daddy” Hux chokes out and Kylo rests the wet, throbbing head of his fat cock against Hux’s jailbait cunt. 

“Be a good boy and let Daddy in.”

There's a sound boys make, right when his cock forces past that final barrier and changes them forever.  It's not a hiccup, it's not a sob, not yet, it's closer to a startled animal noise than anything else.

Kylo calls it the squeak.

Kylo could finger this kid all night, dump a gallon of lube in him and gentle his way past Hux's indecision.  Ultimately, there's nothing that can really get a boy ready for taking a dick for the first time. That's half the fun.

"Shhh, that's it, baby, open up for Daddy."

His hand spans over Hux's shaking chest, absorbing the hiccuped sobs and broken cries for his Daddy.  Hux's face must be a gorgeous mess but it would take an act of God to pull Kylo's eyes away from the slow, impossible sink of his cock into Hux's too-tight hole.  He's barely past the head and Hux is clawing at him, tiny fingernails doing nothing to stop Kylo from sinking in another inch.

"Good fucking boy, take it."

Hux's legs are folded in half over his chest, gangly and awkward as his knees try to clench together.  His little sweetheart dick lays soft against his belly, useless now. Hux's hands scrabble at him, his voice skipping over "Can't, Daddy," and "S'too big" and "Hurts, Daddy, please," and all the other shit that makes Kylo's fucking soul sing.  

He's so fucking tight his hole pulls back when Kylo draws out an inch, chasing him like a kiss. That's a pink for daydreams right there.  Kylo slides back in, slow and deep and not stopping until Hux is arched in half off the bed and shaking so hard Kylo can feel it down to his nuts.

"There we go, that's what you need, baby."

He will mold Hux from the inside out, leave him changed and hungry, fitted for his new purpose even if he doesn't know it yet.  Hux brays as he sinks another inch of his cock in.

“Daddy, please, that’s enough, Daddy, I can’t—”

“It’ll be enough when I’m finished, baby.”

Hux closes back up the second he pulls out. That won’t last forever so Kylo lets himself savor the pretty sight of Hux’s clenched, tiny hole. Hux is huffing snot-nosed and jerky about “No more” when Kylo sinks his cock back in. 

“You just have to get used to it.”

This is what Kylo’s dreams sound like.  Broken little pleas for Daddy, as much a bleat as a word as Hux chokes on half of it, wet sobs and the squirming, wordless sucks of Hux’s nervous lips. A little symphony all for Kylo. 

“This little pussy can take it, I promise.”

He eases in, teasing some new noises out of Hux as he gives a few slow, testing thrusts. 

“See, baby?”

Kylo bottoms out, grinding his hips forward and double checking that Hux is still conscious. Because Hux is absolutely perfect in every way, his baby-flat stomach pooches out in a faint outline as Kylo buries his cock deep. He presses his hand over it, his voice going gritty as he smiles down at Hux. 

“See how good Daddy’s cock fits in there?”

Beneath the snot and tears and vague body-horror flashing in Hux's eyes, there's something Kylo wants to wrench between his teeth and shake until no one else can have it.  Hux's hands dig into his forearm, his graceful little neck straining to look down with wonder. 

“Is – is that supposed to – to happen, Daddy?”

"Of course it is, baby.  Your body was made for this."

Watching his fucking dick move inside Hux's little-boy guts is about as close to too much as Kylo gets.  If he hadn't blown a load in Hux's mouth he'd be done already, just from the press of his palm on Hux's fluttering belly.  It grinds against the head of his dick where it's buried so deep inside Hux that Kylo may as well be bumping his dick against the jizz he just swallowed.

"You think other boys can do this, Hux? You're special.  You're so, so special for me."

He kisses Hux's head back down to the bed, curling his back to close the loop between his cock and Hux's endlessly open mouth.  Tiny in Kylo's hands, Hux gasps when Kylo draws all the way out just to plunge back in, getting him used to the sensation. They're not even really fucking yet and Hux looks like he's fighting for consciousness with all ninety pounds of himself.  

"You feel it, Hux, feel it--"

Hux makes a ragged sound as Kylo buries his cock, his eyes so pretty with all the whites showing like that.  Kylo swallows roughly, wipes away a bead of sweat rolling into his eye.

"Feel it in your tummy, baby?"

He peels one of Hux's hands off his arm and kisses the soft skin of his palm, a Daddy kiss for tummies and good boys and other things that shouldn't make Kylo's dick throb inside Hux's middle-school clutch.   He smiles softly, presses it against the bulge in Hux's stomach. 

"Look so fucking hot like this, Hux," Kylo whispers, pressing Hux's hand so he can feel the filthy drag of Kylo's cock inside him.  

"You like making Daddy feel good, don't you, baby?"

Hux's mouth is so wet.  

"Little pussy's so fucking tight for me, baby."

Kylo shifts himself, releasing his hold on Hux's hand and sliding his arms under Hux's back.  He doesn't have to give Hux any guidance to wrap his skinny arms around Kylo's neck. Cradled, Hux whines in his throat when Kylo fucks into him from his new angle.

"Don't cry, don't cry, sweet boy."

Come and spit and secret parts all taste salty in their own way, but tears taste like nothing else on earth.  Kylo licks up the full swell of Hux's cheek, sighing.

"No one's been taking care of you, have they, baby? Not the way you need."

Kylo shakes his head, the doubled beat of Hux's breathing as he sniffs through his nose brushing against his skin.  Hux shakes his head, gulping out some half-formed "No, Daddy," against Kylo's lips.

"Don't worry, Hux, Daddy's gonna fuck this pussy till you can't feel anything."

Hux is a noisy little thing.

He moans Daddy like it's got a dozen syllables, each one rolling out of his mouth in time with the quickening pace of Kylo's hips.  He can hear it now, the wet slaps of his body into Hux's blooming hole, the back-suck of Hux's boyparts getting used the way the way they were meant to.  

"Got a wet little pussy for Daddy, don't you?"

Oh, that's so good, the carousel of wounded arousal that spins around Hux's face.  Shame is such a precious thing.

"You'll learn, baby."

Kylo fucks him hard, fucks him over and under and through every moan Hux can make, from  _ hurts _ to  _ more _ to  _ stop _ to  _ please _ .  Hux buries his face in Kylo's neck, clinging to him even as his hole goes slick and open with each deep thrust of Kylo's cock.  Kylo's hair is soaked with sweat and his back is one sneeze away from spasming, but he can't stop, not yet, not when Hux's legs are spreading open and his cries are deepening into something hungrier.  Kylo ruts into the shaking little body beneath him until there's nothing but squealing springs and Hux's open, singing mouth.

"You'll learn to like it, trust me."

Kylo disentangles himself from Hux's octopus hold and grabs behind his knobby knees, pushing up as he pulls out.  Inside all that baby pink Hux's hole gapes open for him, ruined and shining wet while it pulls frantically at the empty air.  Hungry. His hungry boy.

"Look at how fucking open you are, baby."

This part always scares them.  Hux probes at his gaped little hole, his fingertips tucking into stretched pink and his eyes going wide. 

Hux’s fingernails tickle at his dick as he sinks back in, both ends of him furling in as he bites his lip and opens his hole so pretty for Kylo. It’s too risky to record shit like this but it’s so tempting as Hux arches up for his cock and holds his little butt cheeks open without even realizing it. This kid’s a natural. 

“Feel how deep you take me, baby? So fucking good.”

Somewhere deep in Hux’s overwrought little body Kylo shudders as he pounds into Hux’s lax, sloppy hole, his balls drawing up before Kylo’s ready. Not yet, not until he can flip Hux over and fuck him like a sweet little bitch in heat. He owes Hux that much. 

Kylo stills, sinking balls deep as he flicks a finger over one of Hux’s rosy little nipples. Hux’s cock is flagging halfway to hard, barely-teenage hormones warring with the ache he must be feeling from Kylo wrecking his hole.  

“Play with these little tits for Daddy.”

Kylo is patient. He’ll get Hux to come with a cock up his ass if it takes all night. 

Kylo arches down to kiss Hux’s protesting mouth, remind him what good boys do with their sweet little lips and wet, wriggling tongues.  

“That’s it, get that cute little cock hard while Daddy fucks this slutty hole.”

Kylo fucks him deep and slow, making each drag against Hux’s sweet spot count. Watching his little boydick chub up is almost enough to trip Kylo over the edge but he bites his cheek, works his jaw while he beams down at Hux.  The things he could do with a boy like this. 

“Good fucking boy.”

Kylo pulls out just to watch the trickle of lube  that slides out after his cock, smiling at how good Hux is gonna taste when he’s all nice and creamed. It’s been a while since he’s gotten his face into some split peach.  Hux blinks tear-streaked eyes up at him, worth a lifetime of wet dreams as he tugs at his little tits and flexes his open hole for his Daddy. 

“Tell Daddy what you need in that little pussy, Hux.”

“I need it, Daddy, need you to fill me up.”

Hux is as light as a feather and stiff as a board when Kylo flips him over. He moves Hux onto his hands and knees, hiking his little hips up and kicking his legs apart. Hux is limp in his hands but his little dick bounces adorably between his legs.

“Get this ass up in the air for me.”

 

That’s a sight to be shared with the Lord above. Hux tilts his exhausted little body into Kylo’s grip, puppy-sighing and pressing his face into the pillow.  

 

Hux’s hole tries to whisper shut as Kylo watches. His fingers sink in so easy, meeting a bare pretense of resistance before he’s got three of his knuckles sitting flush with Hux’s ripe little peach taint. 

“See, baby? Told you you’d get used to it.”

 

He fucks his fingers in loud enough for them both to hear, because it gets his dick hard, because Hux should know what good boys sound like. 

 

“Pussy’s so open for me, look at that.”

 

There are few things that make Kylo this uniquely, robustly happy. He palms Hux’s little butt cheeks apart and stares down at his ruined, puffed-pink hole. 

 

“Fucking beautiful.”

 

One last gob of spit runs lazily out of his mouth, all but disappearing into the open flutter of Hux’s boyhole. Hux is making little animal sounds and whining for Daddy, hungry for something Kylo just taught him to crave.  He grips his cock and lines it up, torturing his cockhead with teasing presses around Hux’s clutching rim. 

 

Kylo smiles. This boy is ruined for other men. 

 

“Don’t worry, baby, Daddy’s gonna get you nice and full.”

He pulls Hux back onto his dick, one swift movement that makes them both groan. Hux is still so fucking tight. Ruined for life tight, stars in his eyes tight, pinky-swear and never tell tight. Kylo’s neck itches, every nerve in his body screaming for him to breed this boy to pieces. 

“You need Daddy’s come in here, don’t you, baby?”

Hux’s body flops down the bed, boneless and shaking as he mumbles for Daddy and makes out with the sheets. 

Kylo’s whole body tingles when Hux starts jerking his little cock like something useful is going to come out.  Even half-sobbing and drooling into the sheets, Hux knows what his slutty little heart wants. 

“Fuck, baby,” Kylo growls, the frantic clutch of Hux’s hole around him going straight to his balls. This fucking kid.  Shame he can’t see his face but the noises he makes are fucking gorgeous. He loves it when they sing. 

He pulls Hux back and curls over him, blanketing his shivering body and burying his face in Hux’s soft, sweaty, sugar and spice hair. Anyone watching from above would only see Kylo’s massive back and Hux’s little toes peeking out around his legs. 

 

“Take it for Daddy, baby, that’s it,” Kylo slurs, barely aware of his own words as he fucks into Hux rough and sloppy. Hux just sobs open-mouthed, way past his big boy words. There’s a point where they’re both just animals. 

“Good fucking boy, Hux.”

Kylo closes his mouth on Hux’s tear-stained cheek and comes. 

There's nothing else like this.  That virgin-tight shudder gripping him up like it could wring him inside out, the punch of his cock so deep into Hux it must be riveting his belly to the mattress, the taste of salt and sweetness on Hux's baby-fat cheek -- there's no fucking like first-time fucking.

He's past the first few pumps out of his cock when he realizes Hux has passed out on his dick.  There's nothing but the whites of his eyes and his fluttering, heartbreaking eyelashes, and if Kylo weren't pumping him so full it's already leaking back out he'd regret not painting those pretty eyelashes a whiter shade of pale.  He digs in with his hips, dragging a few sighs out of Hux's unconscious body. Gorgeous. Hux is an angel. Kylo drags a finger down the swoop of his spine, curving over the swell of his butt until he rubs against the burning hot stretch of Hux's fucked-out hole around his cock.  It's obscene, the fat spread of Kylo's cock splitting his too-small hole, the gunky ooze of white come when he pulls back just to sink it in again. 

He can see straight to the pink when he pulls out.  Ropes of come spill out, oozing steadily as Kylo pushes at the raw gape of Hux's hole with his thumbs.  Kylo's always been a generous man when he comes. 

Hux smacks his lips and makes a confused hum as Kylo prods at his new favorite fuckhole.  Sweet boy deserves a treat. Kylo doesn't deserve anything but a one-way ticket to hell, but that doesn't stop him from palming Hux's juice-box ass open and shuffling down until he can smell his own spent cock and Hux's bunk-bed boy scent.

If Kylo has one last meal, it will surely be this – freshly creamed middle school boycunt with a side of ragged "Daddy?"  

"Let Daddy kiss it better, baby."

Kylo drags the flat of his tongue up the creamy seam of Hux's balls and straight into Hux's hole, where Hux is salty and hot and filthy down to his core.  Hux's ass squeezes around him, shocked into a semblance of movement as Kylo makes the loudest, nastiest sucking sound his generous mouth is capable of. Hux should know that real Daddies don't mind dirty boys.

Ultimately, Hux doesn’t have any fight left in him past his first shocked “It’s dirty, Daddy,” which is so fucking adorable Kylo wants to fuck him all over again. 

He eats Hux out until he’s stumbling somewhere between consciousness and squirming directly into the mattress.  Kylo presses a kiss to his hole, savoring the softened-up swell of it for one last second. 

“You’re sleepy, baby?”

Hux nods into the sheets and rolls half-way into his side, limbs splayed out in every direction. From the cow-licked mess of his hair to the soft curl of his toes into the comforter, Hux looks utterly, completely used up. 

By the time Kylo comes back from the bathroom with a wet washcloth, Hux is off in dreamland. Kylo wipes the worst of the mess off Hux’s precious little boy parts, mostly Kylo’s own greedy spit at this point. He pauses when he moves to Hux’s face.

In between the cherry swell of Hux’s lip, where he still has a streak of Daddy jizz crusted one one side, Hux has his sweetheart thumb tucked into his mouth. He suckles, softly, his cheeks working in an echo of how good he’d been for Kylo. 

He should dump this kid at home and get out of town now.  He can sub someone else in on his job, make up some excuse about his family or some other normal person thing he doesn’t have. He tucks a stray lock of hair behind Hux’s ear and sighs. 

Kylo’s never been good at resisting what he wants. 

He’ll take him back in the morning. Kylo sets an alarm on his phone for early-as-fuck AM and crawls into bed. He curls Hux’s training-wheels weight against his chest, where he settles in so easily it makes Kylo shaky. This fucking kid. 

As only the very best and very worst of men can, Kylo sinks into blissful, easy sleep in under a minute. 

 


End file.
